1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure, especially to a waterproof structure for use in display device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, an electronic device having a screen is commonly used in our daily lives for the purpose of transmitting data at work, exchanging messages or even providing entertainments. A general electronic device, such as a portable device, a smart phone, a tablet computer or even an industrial computer, has become a media widely used by consumers. Also, some consumers heavily rely on these electronic devices, for example thinking about various issues or taking a drink in front of a computer, watching TV in a bathroom, bringing the electronic device while going out, or even operating a computer in a severe environment.
For these precision display devices, moisture may permeate into the electronic device because of poor production or improper operation by consumers. For ensuring the performance and the service life of a display device, a waterproof structure is often installed for reducing the possibility of moisture permeating into the interior of a display device. A conventional waterproof structure for use in display device is to install one or a plurality of waterproof strips at the periphery of the display device, so a waterproof objective can be achieved through the waterproof strips being provided on a panel and a front frame. However, the right-angle connecting locations defined between the waterproof strips are unable to be tightly engaged, and a gap is very easily to be formed at the right-angle connecting locations, so a poor waterproof performance is caused and moisture is allowed to easily permeate. In addition, after the waterproof strip being used for a period of time, the waterproof strip would be deteriorated and fatigued, so the tight adhesion is no longer provided between the waterproof strip and the front frame or between the waterproof strip and the panel, and a situation of water or moisture permeating would occur which may cause short circuit, malfunction or loose contact in the electronic device.
For improving the existed problems, some skilled people in the art provide a design of installing waterproof structures (not limited to the above-mentioned waterproof strip) at proper locations of the display device; however, the installation of each additional waterproof structure would result in more complicated in production, increasing the production cost and hard to simplify the production procedure for satisfying massive production.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, the applicant of the present invention provides a design of enabling the water permeated into the display device to be easily discharged while the display device being in use, so the water can be prevented from being remained inside the machinery and the smooth operation of internal components can be ensured.